


Switching Places

by foursword



Series: Anika & Our Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Body Hair, Butt Slapping, Butts, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desi Character, Explicit Consent, F/F, Face farting, Face-Sitting, Farting, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queefing, Sleepovers, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword
Summary: After dinner, Anika looks for other ways to fill me up.(A first person, cis-trans lesbian smut fic with lots and lots of ass: farting, sitting, spanking, kissing... you get the picture.)
Relationships: Anika/Me, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Anika & Our Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Switching Places

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! I hope you enjoy this one- feel free to leave any comments.
> 
> I’m hoping that these stories will help me and anyone who enjoys them not to be embarrassed by enjoying weird sexual activities. If nobody’s harmed, then it’s all good! <3

Let me tell you about when I slept over at Anika’s house on Friday. I’d had a crammed day of classes, but since I hadn’t been focusing much, I wasn’t too tired. Anika, who was a year older than me and had already graduated, had finished working a short shift at a restaurant nearby, and she drove home via my campus so she could pick me up. As I got in her car, she leaned over to give me a little kiss on the cheek, and I felt so special. So loved.

At her house, we watched an old horror film and then we had Indian food delivered, watching youtube videos on her TV as we ate together on the sofa. I leant my head on my shoulder, feeling her warm body steadily rising and falling with her breathing. The world was perfect. Maybe you’ll understand me when I say that, in these cozy, ordinary moments with Ani, I felt like my life had gone exactly right. It has always been nice spending time with her around our friends, but ever since we’d started dating, I found it just so amazing to spend time alone with her. We could talk about anything — basic things, like looking at clothes online or talking about our days, or deeper things like our relationships with our families, our sexual identities, etc. We were just so comfortable around each other, so naturally relaxed. Before we were a thing, my other friends had already noticed how less anxious I seemed once I had got to know Anika.

And now, sitting with her on her old cheap sofa, I felt more comfortable than ever. I didn’t feel self-conscious about eating. I didn’t worry about my appearance. Everything was fine. I knew she felt comfortable, too; as she was absentmindedly stroking me with her arm around my shoulder, she burped loudly — and I knew she wouldn’t do that if there had been other people round. I looked at her and rolled my eyes, and she laughed. I nuzzled my head into her chest and heard her heartbeat.

* * *

We’d been chatting and laughing about who-knows-what for a couple hours, and I noticed it was dark outside. Maybe we could go to bed, I suggested. I wasn’t even horny, yet; I just felt chilly and wanted to cuddle under some blankets.

“Wait,” said Ani, with a mix of intrigue and kindness on her face. “First ... I have some questions!” she added.  
“Oh! Um— okay,” I replied, smiling. She took my hands into hers, and placed them on her lap.

“Do you feel safe with me?” she asked honestly. “Like, when we’re alone, or when we’re in bed, like having sex or whatever— do you feel safe?”  
I smiled instinctively out of affection. “Of course I do!” I said, then — so she would be sure — I added: “really. I feel completely safe with you.”

“And if we did something that you weren’t comfortable with, you could say so, right?”  
I nodded. “Why, is there something you’d like to try?” I asked, stroking her hand with my thumb.

Ani took her hand from her lap and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Umm... I don’t know,” she said. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, and made a little inquisitive sound: “Mh?”

Her face lifted so she was looking right at me. “Okay, so... you know how you like to eat my ass?” she asked, and I laughed.  
“I recall something like that, yeah,” I said.  
“Do you think I could ever do that for you?” Ani asked, and started to look a little sheepish. I thought about it to myself for a moment. Even though I liked it when Ani’s ass was smelly or sweaty, because it felt like the ultimate intimacy, I didn’t know how it would feel for things to be the other way around. Would I be embarrassed?

Anika noticed that I had paused, and she quickly interjected— “Honestly, it’s totally fine if not!”  
But in those few seconds, I had thought— what the hell: I trust her, and she knows me well enough.  
“No,” I said, “I think I’d be up for that.”

“Really?”  
“Really.”

* * *

Once we were in bed, we were already in nothing but our panties, warming each other up by caressing one another’s bodies all over. Her head was rested on my right hand, and my left hand tickled over her boobs, felt the short hairs on her arm, and rested on the small of her back. Eventually, we drew our hips closer, and my small bulge rubbed lightly at her pussy, through her white underwear. I wanted to turn her on as delicately and softly as possible.

When we both felt ready, I took my hand from underneath the side of her face, and turned to lie on my front. Ani had silk pillowcases, and they had the same subtle scent as her hair. She took the blanket off of the both of us, putting it to one side, and slid her warm hands across my back, making me twitch a little in my pants. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, as relaxed as I had ever been, and she kissed me once, twice, again and again over my lower back. The whole situation felt so romantic.

After slowly stroking and squeezing my asscheeks with her slender fingers, Anika started to pull my panties down, and I shimmied my hips a little to help her. Once she’d pulled them past my feet, I looked over my shoulder and saw her hold them up to her face in a bunch and take a deep sniff.

“Mmmhhh,” she sighed, and gave my butt a little kiss. My feet were together and my legs were straight; she gently straddled them and put her hands in mine for a moment, either side of my ass.

“I think you have a cute butt,” she said, and I giggled. “Thank you,” I replied softly. Ani took back her hands and started to knead the flesh of my ass. My hips aren’t as wide as Anika’s, and I’m quite skinny, too, so I didn’t have as much fat for her to hold, but nonetheless she enthusiastically rubbed her hands on me and squeezed me playfully. After lightly spanking each of my cheeks, she pried them apart and lowered her face towards my asshole.

I heard her take a deep sniff, like she was copying the ‘routine’ that I was used to doing with her.

“Ah- w-wow,” she managed to say. “It smells bad, but, like, good.” This was a little embarrassing, but also sweet. I didn’t mind too much.

“Yup,” I said, and she pinched my ass, laughing teasingly. I felt the tip of her nose touch my smelly asshole, and I moaned a little into the pillow. It actually felt really fucking good. As she took deep breaths, getting a huge whiff of my dirty ass, the heels of her palms dig into the top of my thighs, as her fingernails scratched at my cheeks. She was in her element, I could tell, and she groaned a little with what sounded like a mixture of horniness and complete focus.

“I like this,” she said, and kissed me right on my hole. Now, of course, a butthole doesn’t lubricate itself automatically; if you’ve ever just stuck your finger down there in the middle of the day, you’ll see that, except for maybe some sweat, it’s pretty dry. Even if you completely shave down there, like I do. There’s nothing to wash away the stink. Ani was circling her finger around my tight hole, and, slowly, she started to try and sink her finger inside me, in spite of me being dry.

It felt uncomfortable, but somehow in a good way, so I let her keep going. Eventually, her finger slipped inside of me, and I moaned. It felt cold compared to the warmth inside my asshole. After just a moment, Nika slid her finger back out, took a whiff of it, and then held it up to my face. For a change, I was actually smelling my own butt.

“Suck it,” she said, and I was turned on by such a blunt demand. I opened my mouth and she stuck her finger inside, dirtied by the juice from inside my unclean ass. She spat on my hole, then took a wet, sloppy lick, from just behind my balls, past my stinky hole, and up to the top of my butt. All the while, one of her soft hands kept a grip on my cheeks, and she pulled and squeezed the flesh playfully. The other hand was still by my face, as I sucked obediently on her disgusting dirty finger.

Suddenly, my tummy rumbled, and I could tell from her slowed licking that she had heard it, too. The pressure moved down from my stomach towards my tight, pink asshole, and Ani softly ran her finger over it once more.

“Are you okay with this?” I asked, and she said yes, before giving my ass a quick slap. “You should spread them,” I added, and as she held my cheeks apart, she kept her face close to my sweaty hole.

_Brrrrpppppp!!_

For the first time ever, I let out a loud, hot fart in Anika’s face, and she groaned with a mixture of disgust and perverse pleasure. I ground my hips into the mattress, squeezing my hard cock, and Ani took a long sniff of my filthy farting ass. Until-

_Frrppp-prrp-prrrttr!_

Without even pushing, I let out another one and my asshole spluttered, erupting in little bubbles of Ani’s spit.

“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath, and dug her tongue into my dirty pink hole. Ani licked at my insides, and I felt the walls of my ass stretch to accommodate her wet tongue. She pulled out slightly, but left the tip of her tongue resting in the tight ring of my butthole. Then she did something I’d never even done to her: very gently, she blew into my ass, like inflating a balloon. I quickly started to feel filled up as the pressure increased inside of me, and eventually I couldn’t take any more.

“Stop,” I said, and turned around. I wanted to look at her face, so she knew that I was still happy with what we were doing. My butthole was still tight enough to keep the air inside of me, and I felt ready to push. But first, I kissed her as she leaned into me once I had turned onto my back. Her hand idly made its way to my penis, and so I took mine towards her pussy. Stroking her clit, I felt how wet she had become with her face exploring my ass, and stars exploded in my brain as she moaned into my ear.

“Faster, please,” she mumbled, and I put more effort into it, fingering her gorgeous cunt and letting my middle finger slip inside of her. She made a cute, high-pitched sound of eager pleasure, but then a growl in my tummy reminded of the pressure that had built up in my ass.

Ani heard it too, and got on her knees between my legs, spreading them and lifting them into the air by my ankles. As she did this, I literally couldn’t hold it any longer—

_Fffllrrrrbbbrrrrrrbbppttttt!!!!_

An insanely loud, wet fart came gushing out of my asshole, leaking a little of her spit out of my butt and onto the bed. Looking at me, she just purred, and crudely jabbed two fingers into my hole, loosening it up and letting it gape.

I could tell that the look on my face was one of complete helplessness: here I was with my legs up high, resting on the shoulders of a beautiful girl who was taking complete control of my dirty asshole. She was happily sniffing the air between my legs where she had forced me to fart so grotesquely, and two of her fingers slid around in my wet hole.

“It’s like a little pussy,” she said, smirking. Then, she added: “How many fingers can you take, baby?”

To be honest, I didn’t know. I had fingered myself before, but never with more than three. Nonetheless, I knew how much it turned me on and drove me crazy to watch Nika take control of my body, so I gave a little shrug and said “four or five, I guess.” Anika flashed a cheeky, wicked smile, and gracefully caressed me on the side of my face, with her hand that wasn’t up my ass.

“Lie on your side, baby,” she said. Her voice was so comforting, and gave the atmosphere a strange, incredible mixture of depravity and caring. I did as she suggested, lying basically in the fetal position with my ass presented towards her. She stroked it, and gave it a little kiss.

“Beautiful, beautiful girl,” she said, and with a squirt of some lube she had beneath her bedside table, started to rub my dirty hole with her fingers.

“...Here’s two...” she said, almost to herself, and slipped her first two fingers back inside of me, making me sigh into the bed and feel my cock twitch. I gave it a short stroke, absentmindedly, and felt a dribble of its juice on my hand.

“...Three...” Anika poked in another finger, stretching my smelly hole and slowly filling me up a little more. To reassure her, I told her that it felt good— after all: it did feel really fucking good.

She giggled, probably hearing the tense excitement in my voice. “You’re kind of a slut, huh?” she asked. She’d never said anything like this before, but .... in this context, I kinda liked it. She slipped in her pinky finger, and I felt all four fingers of her hand stretching out my tight butthole, feeling around inside of me, and I groaned lewdly. My breathing was deep, heavy, and hot.

Anika slid her fingers out of me, and my ass made some kind of squelchy, wet sound, which neither of us seemed to mind. “Wanna taste?” she asked; and, as disgusting as it was, I leant over and seductively licked her hand like a lollipop, tasting the gross juices from the inside of my butthole. Then, I looked into her eyes longingly, like puppies do, and said: “How about your whole hand, then?”

“So cheeky!” said Ani. For my dirty request, she spanked me, jiggling my little ass, and I let out an ‘aaagh’ involuntarily. She giggled at me, and put her nose up against my butthole.

“So fucking dirty,” she muttered to herself. “My gorgeous girl is such a smelly slut.” My penis throbbed, begging for attention, and Anika slowly eased her way back into my hole, this time with her whole fist, her thumb and fingers gathered together to make a point.

“Oh-unnnmmmph” was all I managed, as my tight little ass somehow took in her whole fist. It was so hot to have her inside me up to her wrist, stretching out my dirty pink hole.

“You like it?” asked Ani, clearly pleased with herself. “Yes, ...yes,” I replied, making no effort to hide how turned on I was. Her arm reached a little further as her hand completely vanished inside me, and with her other hand she caressed my soft tummy and my asscheek.

“Such a good girl,” she said quietly, and kissed my hair. Slowly, she started to ease her way out of me, and within a minute she was drying her hand on a towel, with her eyes still on my wet, sloppy hole.

“Oh my god... it’s got so loose,” she said. I guess this was a kind of aftercare: she started giving little kisses on my ass, not just on the cheeks, but around my gaping, winking hole as well. My body started to relax, my breath becoming easier, and after a while we were spooning, my body curled up into hers.

* * *

We lay quiet for a moment, catching our breath and cuddling all contentedly. My dick was still wet, but had relaxed and gone soft. I had even closed my eyes. Then, Ani whispered right by my ear:

“You did so good, and you’re so cute. I think I want to give you a special reward.”

I was completely engrossed in listening to her, I didn’t feel the need to say anything. I simply turned around, kissed her hard on the lips, cheek, and neck, and then lay on my back, waiting for her to make a move.

Ani still had her panties on, so she stood up at the end of the bed and shimmied them off as I watched. She then stood before me, completely naked, with her hands innocently clasped behind her back.

“Touch yourself,” she commanded with a smile. I complied, and started stroking myself to the amazing sight before me: my beautiful, crazy, incredible girlfriend; her messy hair, soft boobs rising and falling with her breathing, her soft, squishy little tummy, and her gorgeous wide hips. I was hard instantly: she wasn’t just ‘hot’. I actually loved this girl.

“Looks like you’re doing good,” she teased, as she saw my breathing accelerate and my hand move determinedly up and down my hard cock. She started doing cute little poses to tease me, cupping her breasts in her hands and making them shake; turning around and leaning onto the desk so I could see her fat ass a little closer. “Getting closer?” she asked, faced away from me. As she turned back, I stopped jerking off so quickly, and said “I think so.” I guess I was trying to sound cute; I didn’t know what her plan was. That was, until she started moving.

Anika told me to stay just where I was, and then she approached the bed, keeping my eyes occupied with her swaying hips and her gorgeous hairy pussy.

“Can I have a seat?” she asked, and I smiled sheepishly. I puckered my lips to kiss her first; always a tease, she ignored me, and positioned herself with each leg either side of my head.

Then, she lowered herself down, and I saw nothing but her thick brown ass coming towards my face. I went to hold it, but she pushed my hands back down to the bed, and lowered herself further, until she was _literally_ sat on my face. My nose was poking at her butthole, while my chin was tickled by the hairs on her pussy.

“That’s better,” she murmured, all relaxed, and started to roll her ass over my face, twisting and turning so that her fat, peachy cheeks were squashed against my head. I took a deep sniff, desperate for breath, and nearly gagged at how dirty her ass was. Immediately I was sure that she hadn’t showered today. Her asshole stank, so sharp and funky. I stuck my tongue out, hoping to lick at her wet cunt, but instead all I got was the delicious, disgusting taste of her butt which was sat right on my face, squished up against me. I choked a little, making Ani giggle and wiggle around on me a little more. She lifted her ass for a second, letting me breath, and then plopped it right back down again, with her puckered asshole right on my lips.

“Okay, I’m gonna touch you know,” she said, and I heard her voice muffled from beneath her butt. “Is that okay?”

“Mmph”, I grunted affirmatively, squirming beneath her dirty sweaty cheeks. I felt her take me firmly in her hand, and she started to stroke with determination. Helplessly, unable to do anything, I whimpered into her buttcheeks, and took another long whiff of the musty, thick stench of her unclean asshole.

“Give it a lick, girly,” she teased, and I stuck my tongue out, poking her hairy hole. She moaned a little above me, and kept stroking. “Are you gonna cum for me?” she asked. I couldn’t speak, so merely whimpered and flicked my tongue across her brown asshole, licking the disgusting dirt from it.

Ana’s hand worked at my cock harder and faster, as her buttcheeks kept grinding into my face. I was desperate for breath as I had been consumed by the filthy stink of her disgusting unwashed ass, and was more turned on than I had been in weeks. As she clenched butthole and it squeezed around my tongue, I felt ropes of cum shoot out from me, reaching up to Ani’s chest and dripping down onto my tummy. Leaning forward a little, still hovering her ass over my face, Ani let out one final treat:

_Frrrrmmmmpppp._

With our bodies glazed in hot cum, Ani’s asshole spluttered out one long, dry fart, right into my face. With complete satisfaction, I took a deep breath of her filth, and closed my eyes.


End file.
